


Vacation in Sicily

by Cathal_Claffey



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: (it's only food poisoning), Actual Poison, F/M, Fights, Illness, Magic, Magic-Users, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathal_Claffey/pseuds/Cathal_Claffey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping the Great Fire of London, the Flamels flee to continental Europe, where they are spotted by Niccolo Machiavelli in Sicily. Niccolo learns that the couple are staying out of sight, as Nicholas has gotten food poisoning. Machiavelli sets a plan in motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation in Sicily

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this isn't haikyuu, but i just love the characters in this book, and like. yeah. this part was mentioned in the Sorceress, and i just decided to write what i thought happened. enjoy!  
> -pstcrtp: this is self indulgent perenelle is my love lmao bye af, but enjoy

Perenelle sighed. "Nicholas, you're not going anywhere. You're ill." there was a note of irritation in her voice. She'd been arguing with her husband all day.  
"Perenelle, we can't stay here for long. Dee is still following us! He set fire to London!" Nicholas sounded hoarse, and ill. He had gotten food poisoning the day after arriving in Sicily, and he wasn't doing very well. At all.  
"I know, I was there." Perenelle grinned. "But we've been evading him for three years. You're not moving. Stay in the room. I'll go get you medicine. If you've moved by the time I return, I'll make sure it won't happen again." She quickly exited their room, which was small, housed a double bed and other necessities. It was cheap and all they needed for now. Nicholas turned in the bed, and tried to find sleep.

Perenelle quickly walked through the seaside town of Acireale, at the foot of Mount Etna. She busied herself with trying to find the town's Doctor, to get some form of medicine for Nicholas. Her long, black hair flowed behind her in the sea breeze, and she wore soft leather sandals and a thin grey dress. She saw a man, who was quite well dressed, and he seemed to be following her. He turned into a side street, and escaped her. She paid it no mind, since there was virtually no one on the streets, beside her and the odd local. The Sorceress found the doctor's surgery, and when she entered, it was empty, other than the Doctor, who stood behind a counter. She approached him and he smiled.  
"Greetings, what can I do for you?" he said in perfect Italian., still smiling. She didn't know what to think of him, which was a first,  
"Yes, hello. I need something for... an upset stomach." she said, also in perfect Italian. After being immortal for four hundred years, she found languages came easily to her, since she had plenty of time to study.  
"Ah, very good... I can get it to you soon. Might you come back in an hour or so to collect it?" the physician offered. His smile had faded slightly. He looked nervous, and slightly excited. "Is it you who has an upset stomach, madam?"  
"No, my husband." she replied, slightly wary.  
"Ah, I thought as much. You don't look like you are ill. I will find you the medicine within the hour, and you can pay once I have it. Farewell" he said, and quickly slipped off through a backdoor, into a store room. The immortal woman squinted. She left, she wanted to return to Nicholas with haste.

The physician practically bounced out of his surgery, of course, he was no physician. He was a spy for Niccolo Machiavelli, and had only taken the guise of a doctor for the duration of his master's time on the island. He raced around corners, and exited the town, flying down the beach and into some woods at the base of the mountain, soon, he arrived at his master's summer house. He knocked on the door rather harshly, and not long after, Machiavelli appeared, in a neat black suit, his white hair tied back, and his clean shaven face looked slightly irritated, but only for a moment, before he returned to looking calm and collected.  
"What has you knocking like that on my door? Come in, quickly." he said softly, but with a tone of command. His subordinate entered, and he looked excited. "What has you jittery?" he questioned.  
"I saw the woman you mentioned, long black hair, elegant, green eyes, tall. She wanted to buy medicine for her husband!" the doctor smiled gleefully, he wanted to please his master, and it was looking like he had.  
"Perenelle? I saw her, yes. She wanted medicine? For Nicholas? Interesting..." he trailed off, thinking, then he called: "Dagon! Come!" There was the sound of footsteps, and a man in a suit, but no where near as expensive as his master's, appeared. He had a hat on, that's brim covered his eyes.The man smelled faintly fishy. "Yes?" he answered. Niccolo was quick to reply.  
"Perenelle has appeared, and she wants medicine for Nicholas. What do you say we do? We could poison him." Machiavelli almost gave no room for Dagon's opinion.  
"Not lethal poison. I say you give him real medicine, spiked with a sleeping draught. Then you can battle the Sorceress, and come back for Nicholas. He could find a way to circumvent the lethal poison." Dagon spoke quickly, and he didn't sound hesitant.  
"Perfect. You are dismissed, Dagon. Sleep, friend." Machiavelli cracked a practised smile, before he rounded on the doctor. "As Dagon said, give her a spiked medicine, post haste!"  
"I will carry out your orders to the letter, master!" and with that, the physician left. Machiavelli prepared for a battle. He would destroy the Sorceress, and the Alchemyst.

Perenelle had found Nicholas asleep, so she decided not to disturb him. She left the inn and wandered the town for an hour or so. She was now standing outside the Surgery, waiting for the doctor to turn. She didn't have to wait long before he appeared again at the counter, smiling still.  
"Ah, madam! I have your medicine ready." he practically sang.  
"...thank you, sir. It is appreciated. How much do I owe you?"  
"Fifty florins, if you would be so kind." he said, he had a small bottle in his hand, which he promptly bagged.  
"I can give you three pieces of gold, if you don't mind." she said, producing said gold. She didn't have florins, since her stay in Italy was a fleeting one, and Nicholas  
usually paid for their necessities with gold he transmuted from coal.  
"That is most fine." he said, taking the offered gold, in exchange for the medicine. She waved and left, leaving no room for him to speak. He did a jig and sat down. He had succeeded in his task, master would be pleased.

Perenelle rushed with the medicine, back to Nicholas. She had escaped as quickly as she could from the creepy doctor, but didn''t entirely trust him. She would give a small amount of the potion to Nicholas first, then, if he didn't die, she would give him slightly more. Other than that, she didn't plan on using the prescription. She flew through the inn's common room and up the stairs, and quickly into their room, unlocking the door, and closing it, and then locking it, behind herself. She was at Nicholas' side, rousing him, with the utmost haste. He stirred as she shook him.  
"Wake up, Nicholas. I have medicine." she spoke softly. Nicholas turned to face her, and sat up.  
"Ah... Perry. Medicine, you say? I'll take it now, please." he croaked. She winced at the rasp of his voice.  
"Of course, my dear. One moment." she purred, taking the bottle from the bag, and opening it. She motioned for him to open his mouth, and when he did so, she brought the vial to his lips, and tipped the end in the air gently, pouring only a half-mouthful. He swallowed and smiled weakly.  
"Th-... thank you, Perenelle... I t-think I'll go back to s-suh-ssleep... now..." he whispered, and almost instantly afterwards, fell asleep. She quirked a brow. But gave it no real thought, blaming his slumber on the ailment. Perenelle looked out the small window to find it just past noon. She decided to wander the town, in search of a market where she could buy some bread for herself. She didn't feel overly famished, but she still liked to keep a full stomach, so she unlocked the door, left, and locked it behind her, and took her time leaving the inn, and strolled the streets again. She found a nice bakery, and payed for one small bread-roll, which she tore pieces off and daintily ate. She then decided to move leave the town through it's east gate, onto a small beach. She wasn't far from the town, when she heard a groan. She turned around, expecting the worst, and that's exactly what she saw. Two tulpas, beings that are created by spiritual and mental discipline alone, appeared. She frowned. They reeked of snake. She didn't know the scent, or whose it was, yet she wasn't surprised. She only wondered who was controlling the tulpas, they were extremely hard to make, and out of sand made it all the more surprising. Perenelle waited patiently, her arms loose at her side, and her dress blowing in the slight wind. The tulpas advanced slowly, yet Perenelle stayed stationary. When they were four feet in front of her, one lunged quickly, flailing it's arm at her. She ducked, and moved quickly to the left. Her aura blinked into life, blazing all different colours. She grinned. "My, it's rather rude to tailgate a woman, and then send two mindless abominations after her, don't you think?"  
There was no response, not that she expected one. She sighed, with her rainbow aura burning around her, she looked to the sea. She grinned wider. She held her hands out in front of her, and the water shimmered, it lifted up, into the air, and twisted and split in two. The first tulpa stepped up to her, and swung both arms, attempting to catch Perenelle in a crushing embrace. She made no move to dodge, as the moment before it was about to catch her, the stream of water whipped down past her face, cutting off the tulpa's arms. The spout weaved around and stabbed the tulpa in the chest. Not losing shape, the stream quickly darted towards the second tulpa, which remained inactive, the jet of water whipped through it's torso, and it disintegrated, leaving nothing but a mound of sand. Perenelle allowed the water to drop, making lines in the sand.  
The first tulpa's arm quickly re-grew, and Perenelle danced backwards. It moved with a slightly more haste than before. It swung a well aimed punch at her, and she moved out of it's way, mostly. The punch glanced and hit her shoulder, which made her spin once. Her grin dropped. Her aura flared back to life. She immediately called upon the magic of fire, and sent out a bout of white hot flames, which turned the front of the tulpa to glass. She quickly rounded the tulpa, and roasted it all, until it was a glass sculpture, from it's feet to it's slight mound of a head. She called upon the magic of earth, and four pebbles raised from beneath the sand. They floated above her palm. She blew on them, and they raced off and shattered the glass statue, leaving only shards. Perenelle had drank the immortality potion only three days prior to her fight. She wasn't completely drained, and it was sunny. Her aura would recharge quickly, on a sunny day, with food in her stomach. She was ready for a big fight. Whoever had made the tulpas was strong, controlling both of them would have taken immense effort and concentration. She grinned. She knew her assailant had an aura that smelled of snakes, and would use that to her advantage. She ran back into the town, sniffing. She lowered her sense of sight and hearing, to heighten her sense of smell. She caught the smell, and followed it back out of the village. She was excited.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'll post the next chapter soon


End file.
